The present disclosure relates to video games. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to video game systems, video game consoles, media for use with video game consoles, video game controllers, and methods of playing video games.
Video games are enjoyed by children and adults alike, both in the arcade and home environments. In the home environment, video games are often played on video game console systems. Such systems generally incorporate video games embodied in media in the form of cartridges (e.g., SUPER NINTENDO ENTERTAINMENT SYSTEM®, SEGA GENESIS™), CD-ROMs (e.g., SONY PLAYSTATION®), or DVDs (e.g., MICROSOFT X-BOX™, NINTENDO GAMECUBE®).
The following patent documents are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties for all purposes: U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 60/184,128, 09/472,042, and 10/989,837; U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2002/0052238, 2002/0077182, 2004/0152521, 2004/0214642, 2005/0143173, and 2006/0054679; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,764,666, 5,190,285, 5,689,561, 5,743,801, 5,853,327, 6,161,762, 6,200,216, 6,468,162, 6,761,637, 6,773,325, 7,018,213, 7,057,492, and 7,081,033; International Publication No. WO 2006/036851; European
Patent Application Publication No. EPO492569; and Japanese Patent Application Publication No JP07-323159.
In the event that any of the incorporated references listed in the previous paragraph define a term or terms in a manner inconsistent with either the disclosure of the present application or with any of the other incorporated references, the term or terms as used therein only control with respect to the patent document in which the term or teems are defined. Stated differently, a patentee of any one of the aforementioned incorporated references listed in the previous paragraph, when acting as his/her own lexicographer, does so only with respect to the reference in which the term or terms are defined. Accordingly, any such defined term or terms do not, in any way, define the same or similar term or terms used in the present application or in any of the other aforementioned or later-mentioned references.